


Congratulations

by BrazilianTwink



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2018-12-05 15:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrazilianTwink/pseuds/BrazilianTwink
Summary: Dybala congratulates his old friend on his new move to Chelsea





	1. Chapter 1

Àlvaro Morata was feeling mixed emotions, he was both happy and sad, happy that he was joining a new team with title aspirations where he could win, but sad that he was leaving Madrid behind. Àlvaro was also sad that Juventus had not tried to buy him again, in truth, he was dying to see Paulo again.

Paulo and Alvaro had been best friends from there time in Turin, they'd shared a flat when Alvaro first came in, and there, they both experimented with eachother. Yes, both of these men were always curious about their sexuality, and during their time at Juventus, they were lucky to have eachother, every day they would engage in hot steamy sex. It would usually start with sweet Paulo going on his knees and pleasuring Alavaros large cock, and end with Alvaro bent over their kitchen table, with the Argentine striker unleashing every drop of come deep inside the Spaniard. However, it was more than just meaningless sex, although both of these men had girlfriends, to them it was just a way of hiding their homosexuality, which they feared would end their careers.

Alvaro and Paulo both missed these days, since then they'd tried to stay in touch but with them living in different countries it was very difficult. Every once in a while they'd call and tell eachother they loved one and another, but they both had not seen eachother in a while and they'd both started to move on. This was until...

"Zing Zing"- Alavaros phone rang, he checked to see who it was, and to his incredible surprise it was Paulo, Alvaro was overwhelmed, it had been so long since they spoke to eachother. He took a few deep breaths before answering the call.

"Paulo hello!" He exclaimed- almost too enthusiastically.

"Congrats on your move, I've got a surprise for you, go to the Hotel next to the old training ground at 2" Paulo said, before swiftly hanging up. Alvaro could not believe this, he was overjoyed, it had been so so long and he was so glad his relationship was not over. For the next hour or so both Alvaro and Paulo both got mentally (and physically) prepared to meet one an another.

At 14:10 Paulo arrives at the hotel, before quickly hurrying to their usual room, he opens the door and...

"You're late Paulo" Alvaro says seductively

"Please none of this" he replies before firmly planting his lips on the Spanish strikers

"I've missed you so much babe" replies Morata, before feeling up the Argentines large bulge...

"The usual?" Dybala asks

"Of course" Alavaro replies, and about one second later Paulo goes down on his knees and unzips Moratas suit trousers, dragging them down to his heels. After this he started to massage the clothed crotch of Alvaro Morata, feeling it with his hand and bringing his mouth onto it.

"Hmmm please Paulo more" Alavaro says, which makes the Argentine chucked and starts to slowly lower the Spaniards boxers, with his teeth. Once he manages to fully uncover Alavaros 6 inch cock, he takes no time to take as much of the large member in his mouth. For about 5 minutes the Argentine, goes up and down on the mighty pole, licking every inch of skin and filling up his entire mouth with the Spaniards meat. Afterwards, he moves into the Chelsea players balls, he knows how much Alvaro loves his balls kicked and kissed, and does so, humming into Moratas trimmed bush. This causes Morata to moan, but he knows that he won't last long.

"Hmm please i need to feel you inside me before i come Mon amor"

Dybala knows exactly what this means, and he's been looking forward to this moment for so long. "Sure babe, i brought Everything too this time" Paulo said, chuckling, referring to back in the Juve days when he would always forget lube, which made things much more... Memorable for the Spaniard.

"Thank fuck, it's been so long I don't think I could take you without it" replied Morata

"Well i am pretty big" Paulo jokes back, Morata rolls his eyes, but he knows it's true, although it may not seem likely, Paulo was the most well endowed in the Juve team, beating the likes of Paul Pogba, Gigi Buffon and Leo Bonucci. In fact, it shocked Alvaro so much the first time he saw Paulo enter the team shower, with his huge flaccid 6.5 in her dangling down from his legs that he actually gasped out loud. Not the best way enter a new team, hey.

Paulo then dropped his trousers down to his heels, and uncovered his cock. There it was, 9 inches of hard heaven.

"Jesus Christ" said Alvaro, I forgot how big you were...

"I find that hard to believe" laughed Paulo as he started to lube up his monster, stroking his hard cock in front of Àlvaro, who was getting more and more excited for what was about to come.

Once he was ready Paulo instructed Alvaro to bend over the table, as they had always done, and started fingering the Spaniard, putting one finger in, then two and then three. Once he felt the Chelsea striker was ready, he ligned up his lined up his cock with Moratas hole, the tip of the Argentines hovering centrmers away.

"Right in going in" Paulo said, before entering Alvaro.

"Ohhhhhh shitt yesss!!!" Alvaro yelled, "keep going please"

Paulo smiled to himself before thrusting in and out of his old friend, going slowly at first but gradually picking up the pace. Once Alvaro moaned the way he always did, Paulo knew he hit his prostate, and after this he kept thrusting in and out, mercilessly hitting the Spaniards sweet point.

"This is incredible" Àlvaro said, as he was being torn apart by the younger mans larger member.

After a few minutes if continued thrusting, Alavaro came into Paulo's hand, which was wanking the Spaniard off, matching the thrusts. Paulo was also on the edge and moments later came deep inside Moratas hot arse.

"This was great" Alvaro said

"Congratulations on your move bro, this time we gotta keep contact though, you wouldn't wanna stop taking my cock would you" Paulo cheekily replied

"On the reals bro, your right, jokes aside we gotta visit eachother this time"

"I know baby" replies the Argentine

"I love you"" they both say as they cuddle eachother their usual hotel king size bed.


	2. Just checking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paulo calls Alvaro, they decide to meet. Eden joins in.

"Alvaro congratulations on your goals bro, you're tearing it up in England" read Paulo's text to Alvaro, it's been a while since they last spoke. Well the last time was when Alvaro was bent up against a table taking all of Paulo's long dick.

"Thanks bro, its great but i miss you so much, there's no eye candy quite like you here :( x " Alvaro replied. He'd enjoyed his start at Chelsea, and truth be told whilst no one would beat Paulo in terms of looks here, there was a lot of competition. Everyday in the dressing rooms hed try not to be caught staring at the bodies of Cesar Azpilicueta, Thibaut courtois, cesc fabregas, but there was a clear winner... Eden fucking Hazard. Alvaro spent weeks dreaming of Eden tucked up in his bed, fucking him with all his might just like Paulo would do. He would dream of feeling up the Belgians hot body, abs, arse and finally on the midfielders very impressive bulge. Although he sometimes felt bad, like he was betraying Paulo, he knew that he still only had one love, and that man was the little Argentinian.

"Hmmm not sure about that, there's quite a few catches at Chelsea, much better than here at Juve anyways" Paulo replied, causing Alvaro to chuckle.

"Who you got in mind then cheeky??" He replied to the Argentine suggestive message.

"Babe. We both know. And guess what, i got a surprise"

Alvaro now was very confused, what the hell was happening? How would Paulo know anything about his mini thing for Eden.

"What is it Haha?" He replied

"Come to the hotel we always go to when we're in london. 5pm. You'll see ;)" came the Argentines reply.

What. The. Fuck. Alvaro thought, firstly he had no idea Paulo was in London, secondly he barely knew or thought about what the surprise could be. Although he was confused as fuck, Alvaro replied, saying he'd be there at exactly that time.

5 PM. In the hotel.

So, long story short, Alvaro had ended up in a hotel room, no one was there yet. He waited for a few more minutes, before he heard a knock at the door, he opened it and saw Paulos, in his usual tracksuit, with a massive smile on his face. But what shocked him more was right behind Dybala, was...Eden Hazard, with a cheeky grin on his beautiful face.

"Yo guys what's happening?" Alvaro stuttered

"I don't even get a hello, kiss, anything?" Paulo joked. Before placing his lips on Moratas. Although Eden felt slightly left out, he knew it wouldn't be for long, and he also kind of knew about the history of these two men.

"Holy shit babe i need you" the Spaniard said as he broke away from the kiss.

"Let's not forget our guest, Alvaro, don't be rude" Paulo said, as he looked over to Eden.

"Holy shit no way I'd forget about thst" Alvaro said, before landing a kiss of Eden's lips, and passionately feeling his body, and yanking off the Belgians shit, revealing his hot toned body and sick pack.

The thee men from there barely spoken, they let their actions do the talking. Alvaro had taken off Eden's shirt and trousers, Paulo did the same to Alvaro, and Eden did so with Paulo. Leaving these three, gorgeous footballers to feel each others bodies in nothing but their underwear, with clear bulges on every single one of them.

"Holy shit let's go" Paulo said as he went on his knees and took off Alvaros underwear, releasing the Spaniards beautiful 6 inch cock, before doing the same with Eden hazards. This was the first time either of the men had seen the Belgians package, and boy they were not disappointed. Eden carries a very fat, 8 inch erect cock, not quite as big as Paulo's monster, but still very impressive.

"Ah fuck, I'm being outdone by both of you" Alvaro laughed, as he looked over to Eden's cock, Paulo's cock, and his; clearly being the smallest, although still at a respectable 6 inches.

"Morata i need you bro" Paulo said, ignoring what Alvaro just said, and with seconds he put his mouth on the Spaniards member. It had been a while since they last did this, but Dybala had clearly not lost his talent for sucking dick. As Morata moaned, Eden went in and kissed the Spaniard, before going behind him, spreading his ass cheeks and entering the striker with his younger.

Alvaro could not believe his luck, he was getting head from Paulo Dybala, whilst being rimmed by Eden Hazard. Dreams clearly can come true.

After a few minutes of onslaught on Alavaros body parts, Paulo took his lips off the strikers cock, and hazard stopped his younger fucking. The two smaller men then spoke to eachother, making sure Àlvaro couldn't hear, and after what seemed like an eternity for the Chelsea striker, Eden Hazard went down on his knees and started to play with Moratas balls, as the Spaniard loved so much. Paulo meanwhile went behind him, and whispered "you ready for me babe" as he probed a finger into Alavaros ass.

"I've been waiting so long for this you don't even know" Alvaro said, as he bent his knees, which engulfed hazard face, who was still sucking every inch of meat the striker had on offer.

Paulo knew what to do, he got a cobdom from his pocket, got some lube, and started stretching Alvaro a little, although his ass was already well worked from the beglians earlier rinming.

"Just go in, please" begged Àlvaro, and Paulo would never say no. He slowly entered Àlvaro, making sure the Spaniard was dealing well with his godlike dick. After a few slow thrusts, Paulo picked up the pace, and started to hit Alavaros prostate well and truly. Eden, however, did not want to be left out, and walked behind Paulo, asked him if he could fuck him, which the Argentine said yes to with no hesitation.

It was the first time Dybala was going to get fucked, he'd always been on top with his partners, whether that be Paul Pogba, Gigi Buffon or Andrea pirlo. In all honesty the Argentine loved having a massive dick, and couldn't imagine not using it on people, but for some reason this was different, especially with Morata being present.

Eden Also pulled out a cobdom, placed it on his long member, and lubed himself up, before entering Paulo's virgin tight ass with one swift push.

"Holy shit!!!!" Paulo yelled, as he felt the Belgians big dick split his ass. What happened for the next 5-10 minutes was a demonstration of amazing fucking. Hazard was fucking the living shit out of Paulo Dybala, who in return was doing the same to his submissive boyfriend, Alvaro Morata. They kept doing so, grunting until they were all about to come, bur Hazard then posed a question "can i come on someone's face?" And within seconds Paulo pulled out of Àlvaro, went on his knees, whilst jerkin himself off, and waited for both Eden and Alvaro to unload themselves in his pretty little face. Eden came first, and his load landed right on Paulo's mouth and nose, and Alvaro seconds later came too, this time ropes of come landed on the Argentines forged and hair, leaving the Juve man completely covered in come, which he proceeded to kick off his fingers slowly.


	3. Cheating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their threeway of fun, Paulo and Eden couldn't stop hooking up. They both felt for Alavaro, but still they continued.

"Meet me at my place, 5?" Dybalas text read

"I'll see you there baby" came Edens reply. Ever since the two of them and Alvaro all fucked in a hotel room eden and Paulo were unable to stop seeing eachother. Every other week or so one of them would fly to London or to Turin just to hookup and fuck. Paulo felt for his boyfriend Alvaro, but the truth was, sex with Hazard was just something else. It was incredible, magnificent, and he wasn't sure he could stop.

Eden also felt bad, he spent nearly every day with his teammate Àlvaro, and would smile, joke and talk with him like nothing was happening. God, Hazard thought, if Morata found out that he was fucking his boyfriend everything would be so, so ruined. But the same thing was true vice versa, fucking Paulo was just too good, and he was ready to jeopardise everything for it.

**5pm arrives**

"Ding dong" Paulo's bell rings, he opens the door, and there he is, Eden Hazard. The new man in his life.

"God Paulo let's skip the conversation and formalities, I'm so horny, my wifes away so I'm getting no action at all"

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Paulo replies, grabs Eden's hand and the two go to the Argentines bedroom, where the fun is about to begin.

The two of them get into a passionate kiss and start feeling eachothers hot bodies. Then Paulo's wandering hands feel the waistband of hazard's Calvin Klein black underwear. He slips into the Belgians underwear and starts to feel up the Chelsea man's arse with his left hand, and his semi hard cock with his right hand. This makes the Belgian moan, oh my does he want more action than just hands.

"Oh Paulo please i need more". Paulo gets the message and goes down on his knees, feels up hazards clothed bulge, which looks like a trapped snake in the Chelsea man's skinny jeans. Paulo then unzips the Belgians trousers, and pulls them off, leaving him at face level with the Belgians underwear, with his clear bulge begging to be released. The Argentine does so, and immodiately takes the hard 8 inch member inside of his skilled mouth. Taking him deeper and deeper with every mouthful. After a minute or so of straight deep throating from Dybala, the Argentine finally gags, as Eden's massive member finally hits the back of his throat.

"Oh Paulo you sexy fucker, keep sucking baby, you know you're born to take my dick you hot son of a bitch" Eden says, as he placed his hands on the back of Dybalas head and pushes the Argentine more and more on his cock.

"Stop I'm gonna cum if you don't" Hazard says, which makes Paulo take one last luck of the underside of the Belgians cock, before stopping. 

"Undress me baby" the Argentine says, before lying on his bed. Eden obeys and slowly takes off Paulo's shirt, leaving the Juve players incredible body exposed. Paulos abs were arguably Eden's favourite aspect of his 10/10 face and body, and immodiately after his shirt was off, the Belgian started to kick Dybalas hot pecs, abs, and bellybutton, before reaching Paulo's underwear.

"Oh god i need this so much" hazard says before swiftly taking off Paulo's underwear, which let his 9 inch monster free. "Jesus how the fuck are you so big" Eden muttered, no matter how many times he saw Paulo's massive cock he was always impressed.

"Let's to doggy style baby" Paulo said, before going on all fours on his bed, and awaiting the Belgian to fill him up. Eden obliged quickly, and after putting on his condkm, placed his cock at Paulo's entrance, they had done this so often recently that Dybala no longer needed any preparation, as his arse was well suited for destruction.

"I'm going in" Eden said, before entering Paulo's arse, oh wow did this feel good, both of the men thougt to themselves. Eden started off slowly, but was already on edge due to the blowjob he'd just received. He also reached ARound and grabbed Paulo's leaking cock which he tugged, matching his increasingly fast thrust.

"Ah Paulo no matter how big your cock is, you know you'll always be my bitch, I'm not a cocksucking bitch like Alvaro is" the Belgian said, which although was a horrible thing to say, tipped the Argentine to the very edge, and after a couple more hits to his prostate, he came so hard, covering all of Eden's hand in his sweet come.

"Ah paulo turn around" Eden said, as he pulled out of the Argentine, with his leaking cock only one thrust away from exploding. Paulo did so and quicky went face level with the Belgians hard dick, gave it a Toss with his hand, and almost instantly the Belgians come covered Dybalas hot face.


End file.
